


A Dreaming Little Bird

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe this time..... [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>life is full of twist and turns and sometimes we tend to thinkthat we are trapped in cages that we cannot escape. this story revolves around two best friends who struggle their way out to their own cages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dreaming Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work that reached the 5k mark, hope you guys like it!  
> constructive criticism is also welcome since i kinda black out while writing mid-way.

 “ _Do you think forever exists?”_

\---

It was a peaceful day under the reign of Queen Victoria, where people are busy working to make ends meet while children play at the corner of the streets.

Mizuki was only eight years old at that time when his parents died in a horse carriage related accident. Even though he was young at that time, he felt a great deal of sadness when he heard the news about his parents. He and his parents had a close relationship with each other and always tried their best to give him proper food to eat despite of them being poor.

Knowing his state, his other relatives were reluctant to adopt him into their household since they, themselves can’t afford to feed another child, this incident almost lead the young boy to be an orphan to be left in the streets and begging for food. Until his grandparents, from a distant relative who were not able to conceive a child due to natural causes, decided to adopt him.

This was the start of his life where everything begins to change.

When it was time for him to move into his new house. He didn’t expect what he saw. “Aaaahhhh…..” with eyes wide open, Mizuki was in awe when he saw how big his new house is.

It was a sight to be seen. The color of the exterior had bright colors in it with a small hint of dark edges at each side that complements the house or rather the mansion so well. It had so many windows and chimneys that Mizuki lost sight of how many there are. Not to mention the house was placed on top of the hill with green trees and colorful flowers were placed before the entrance of the mansion along with a huge white marble fountain of a person pouring water as a center piece. 

He was told that his grandparents were famous businessmen, who had a strong connection with the queen and has a successful tea company exporting its’ goods at the different neighboring countries. But he didn’t expect it to be like this.

“Wow! I didn’t know that grandmother and grandfather are very rich.” That was all the young boy could say as they slowly enter the house. He kept on looking at his new surroundings that he didn’t notice the line of maids and butlers present before him.

“Welcome back-“ the greetings of the maids and butlers were cut off when his grandmother showed a signal to stop.

“I think, that it would be better if we won’t overwhelm Mizuki with this. Please continue on your work and thank you for the greeting.” She announced and once she was done talking, all the maids and butlers slowly left the premise silently.

When Mizuki snapped back to reality, he felt small, smaller than before when he saw that the inside of the house were just as big as the outside. His reaction was so cute that his grandparents could help but let out a small chuckle.

The young boy continued to walk slowly just as to see how high the ceilings were and how many statues and paintings were available in the hall alone.

His grandparents were delighted to see that their grandson is getting accustomed to the sudden change of his environment and it seems that he won’t be having a problem in liking to live here.

“Mizuki,” his grandfather called out as he walked closer to the wandering boy. “Do you like what you see? It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Even though we’re don’t have a close family tie, we just want you to know that from here on now, everything that you see here is yours in the future. Don’t forget, you’re a part of this family now.”

When Mizuki heard this his eyes were filled with tears- tears of joy. At first he felt sad that his parents were gone. But now, he was given a second chance to have a family to love, not only that but it really struck him when his grandfather called him a part of their family. He really felt that he was wanted and important that he hugged both of his grandparents as he sobbed out his thanks for them.

\---

Being a noble man is not easy, and Mizuki learned about it the hard way. After a day of arriving at his new home, he was surprised to see a butler waking him up and aiding him at simple tasks such as changing clothes, bathing, etc. He was so used to the idea of doing it by himself when he was with his parents, that seeing him being aided by a stranger makes him feel uncomfortable. Not only that, but his butler had this weird vibe on him that Mizuki can’t seem to describe. That every time he sees him smiling, he just want to run away from him.

But the difficulty of being a noble didn’t end there. When Mizuki came to the dining hall, he was scolded by his butler for not using the exact utensil for that particular dish. Who knew that eating a meal would require a few spoons, forks and knives? Not to mention there were also etiquettes to follow even when you drink, sit, eat and behave.

It was a tiresome morning, he didn’t manage to eat properly due to his butler’s constant intervention, even though his grandparents told his butler to take it easy on him.

“I’m sorry my lord and madam, but the young master needs to learn these kind of things as early as he can.” his butler simply replied while scolding Mizuki for picking the wrong spoon.

 _I really hate this guy._ The young boy pouted as he was being dragged by his butler to his study room.

Gosh, it was just awful. He spent his entire day on that classroom, being taught by that snot-nose butler of his. Mizuki can’t even feel his hands since they were constantly being slapped by a wooden ruler due to his inability learn things quickly. Not only that, but he’s also forbidden to go out and play until he finished all of the things that were assigned to him.

It was only his first day here and he just wanted to cry but he didn’t. He kept it all together knowing that this is the road that he needs to go through in order to become a proper noble man.

 _Keep it together Mizuki! We can do this! This is just a small hurdle._  He told himself, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As days passed by, he tried his hardest to learn as quickly as possible and it appears that all of his hard work had paid off. He was no longer being scolded whenever he ate and it appears that his hand writing and reading skills had improved significantly as well. Not only that but he also picked up some new skills that he never knew he could; like playing the piano, violin, poetry and many more.

He was always excited to show these new skills he acquired to his grandparents that whenever he plays a tune to them, they would always reward him new things like clothes, candies, toys and etc.

After a few months of living in his new place, Mizuki was now free to roam around the mansion by himself, at least for today. Since his grandparents were having a meeting with their business partners, his butler was needed there. Leaving him a full day of doing stuff he always wanted.

 _Arghhh… I’m so bored. I wonder if there meeting is already over._  Mizuki wondered as he aimlessly walk around the corridor.

His walk led him to the room where the meeting was held. The door was slightly open, so he couldn’t help but to take a peek.

“So what does the young master want?” his butler appeared in front of him with his usual smile.

“Ry..Ryuuhou!...” Mizuki took a few steps backwards when Ryuuhou suddenly blocked his view.

“Oh my, young master. You shouldn’t do something like this. It’s very rude, you know.” Ryuuhou  told him with a seriously calm face even though it was obvious that he was angry since Mizuki could feel a cold atmosphere surrounding him.

“So-sorry about that! I was just curious that’s all!”

“so the young master has time to be curious but he doesn’t have the time to do his homework?”

“I finished it already!”

“is that so? Then next time, please don’t do something like peeking at private matters. Got it?” Ryuuhou warned Mizuki and closes the door.

“Ryuuhou, was that Mizuki?” his grandfather asked.

“Yes sir, I’m apologize for inconvenience. I already told him to leave .”

“Please call him back, it’s the perfect timing.” His grandmother added.

“Very well.” Ryuuhou complied and brought Mizuki back.

“Ummm… Good Morning everyone. M-my name is Mi-mi-zuki.” Out of embarrassment, Mizuki wasn’t able to speak properly.

He can hear his grandparents’ guests giggling at the side. When he look at them, he can see a young red haired man who was well dressed sitting beside his beautiful pink-haired wife.

“What a cute grandson, you have.” The pink haired woman commented.

“Mizuki, this is our business partner. Naine, his lovely wife Haruka and their son Aoba, who is a year younger than you.” His grandfather said while introducing his grandson to their guests.

“Please to meet you Mizuki.” Naine lifted his top hat as a sign of greeting while his wife bowed her head lightly.

“The same here.” He replied as he tries to look for their son but he can’t seem to find him.

“Aoba, why don’t you introduce yourself as well?” it looks like Haruka was talking to someone at her back. “Come on now, don’t be shy.”

After a few seconds, a small young boy with long silky blue hair appeared in front of him.

“Aoba, what do you say when you meet someone?” Haruka asked him.

The shy young boy was hiding at his mother’s gown, but when he saw Mizuki smiling at him. He walked in front of him and reached out his hand.

“…Aoba…” with his voice cute and high, Aoba introduced himself.

“Huh?” Mizuki clarified.

“My name is Ao-ba!” the young boy repeated, this time his tone was a bit angry.

Mizuki let out a small chuckle seeing how cute Aoba pouts.

“I’m sorry, nice to meet you Aoba. My name is-“ before he could even finish what he’s saying.

Aoba interrupted him. “Mizuki!”

“It appears that Aoba is fond of you Mizuki. It’s rare for him to be comfortable with a person so easily.” Naine added as he pats Aoba’s head.

“Re-really?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. Could you play with Aoba while we talk?” Naine suggested.

“That would be a lovely idea!” his grandmother agreed.

“is it alright for you Mizuki?” Haruka asked.

Mizuki could see that everyone was staring at him, this insane amount of pressure is driving him insane. He didn’t want to sound rude in front of his guests so he agreed. “Yeah, it’s alright Ms. Haruka!” he really can’t reject the offer, plus Aoba was looking at him like he was some sort of a role model and he really finds Aoba’s face cute.

“Let’s go Aoba! I’ll show you my collection of toys.” Mizuki grabbed the younger boy by his wrist and went off to his room.

“I think that they’ll get along very well.”

“I agree.”

And that was the start of their blooming friendship. Whenever their parents would have a meeting with each other. Both Mizuki and Aoba would go anywhere to play and talk until their families were done with their business. It was fun for the both of them. It helped the two boys to relieve some stress from their studying and let them have the freedom to play like a normal child.

This went on until they grew up. Their fondness towards each other also grew day by day. Six years later, Mizuki and his grandparents went to Aoba’s house to have a discussion regarding their business. Even though Mizuki was already thirteen at that time, he was still not allowed to join their meeting, so he and Aoba were in the gardens playing.

“Say Aoba.” Mizuki called out as he absent-mindedly grab grass off the ground.

“What is it?” Aoba asked not minding what Mizuki was doing since he was busy himself in doing some sort of a flower crown.

“Do you think forever exists?” he asked.

“What?” Aoba wanted clarification as to why Mizuki asked him that sort of question. He even stopped his activity just to listen to what he has to say.

“Just out of curiosity, that’s all. “ Mizuki answered. “Ryuuhou, you see. Told me that, emperors at the east would seek help from alchemists by drinking liquid metals just to live forever. Do you think that’s even possible?”

Aoba really can’t understand what he was saying since he really never expect Mizuki to say something like that. So he was unable to reply.

“I mean, everything and everyone will all die and disappear someday right? Even I know that my grandparents won’t live forever. That’s why I think forever doesn’t exist.” He added.

Aoba took a deep sigh and continued on what he was doing. “Even if you say that. I, myself am not sure if it really exists. But…” Aoba stood up and placed the newly finished flower crown on Mizuki’s head. “I don’t mind trying to prove it with you.”

Aoba’s smile was so bright that Mizuki couldn’t help but smile as well. “Yeah. I don’t mind.”

Then the two laughed.

_If only life was this easy and simple, then you wouldn’t call it living._

\---

“What?!” Mizuki exclaimed in disbelief.

“I’m sorry Mizuki but this is for the greater good.” His grandfather apologized with a sad look in his face.

“bu-but, grandfather! You told me that I’m free to marry whoever I want. So…” he paused for a while trying to composed himself. “So why am I getting an arranged marriage?!”

“We had no choice Mizuki.” His grandmother added.

“No choice?! What does that mean anyway?” he asked angrily.

“Young master, please cal-“ Ryuuhou tries to pacify him.

“Silence!” the young boy shouted. “I can’t believe this! At first YOU told me that I can get married with the girl of my dreams just like you two but now you’re saying that I have to accept this just so you can expand your company?! What kind of sorcery is this?”

In his six years of staying with his grandparents, not once has Mizuki became this angry that everyone was surprised to see him like this.

“Call me ungrateful but I must decline the offer.” Mizuki took a deep breath before giving in his final answer and walked out.

“I guess it can’t be helped. It’s a waste too, the Seragaki family had already agreed to the proposal of the Mycroft family.” Ryuuhou sighed.

Mizuki stopped his tracks, wait. Did he heard it right? That Aoba agreed to marry one of those snot-nose royals? “Excuse me, but what did you just say?”

“Is the young master willing to reconsider his offer?” Ryuuhou let out a small laugh. God, his smile and laugh is so creepy.

“Can it Ryuuhou! I want to hear it from my grandparents.” Mizuki said as he shift his gaze to his grandparents. “Well?”

“it is true. The Mycroft family has two daughters that are ready for engagement and they chose you and Aoba to be their fiancées. When Aoba heard about this, he immediately agreed.” His grandfather explained.

“I see…” Mizuki let out a troubled look. I might reconsider my decision. Please give me more time to think about it and I apologize for letting my anger get the best of me earlier.” The young boy then said his piece and left the room.

_Geez Aoba, this is your problem. You’re so obedient that you’re afraid to oppose your parents even though you don’t like their decision. I know that you don’t want to be engaged with a stranger, we’ve talked about this already didn’t we?_

Mizuki looked up at the window, the sky was clear and the birds were flying so freely in the open air. _It looks like were both birds trapped in a cage, aren’t we?_

He remembered the time where they were still getting to know each other, where he saw Aoba crying at his room.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

“It’s nothing.” Aoba replied as he sniffed and wiped off the tears in his face.

“Come on, you can tell me anything. We’re friends aren’t we?” Mizuki reassured Aoba as he pat his shoulder.

“Well….” Aoba sniffed again as he tell his story. “My parents want to send me to stay with my grandmother at the country when they go in an overseas trip but I don’t want to. I’m scared that people might think my blue hair is something weird.”

“then just tell them!” he bluntly replied. “My grandparents always told me that if I dislike something, I should just say it but in a polite way so that people will know that you’re uncomfortable with it. I’m sure that your parents will understand.”

“It’s not that easy!”

“what?”

“you say that because, you and your grandparents are close with each other but not me. I did something that my parents can’t easy forget.”

“What did you do anyway?”

“Why would you care?”

“Because I’m your friend remember? Plus I’m good at keeping secrets.” Mizuki let out a big smile showing to Aoba that he can be trusted.

“O-okay then…. My parents blame me for the death of my older brother.”

“Wh-what?” woah, that’s was not the confession that Mizuki was expecting. “What do you mean?”

“Even though mom and dad don’t say it on my face, I know that they still blame me for it. You see, I had an older brother, he was so talented and so good at almost anything that people called him a prodigy. His future was so bright that I crushed it all when I was wondering around the gardens. I was playing with my toy ball that it accidentally got rolled over by the river, of course I tried to reach it but I couldn’t swim. My brother who was only two years older than me saved me from drowning but he couldn’t save himself, the current was so strong that he caught carried away by it. It was a tragic incident that both my parents and I could never forget.”

As Aoba was telling his story, Mizuki could feel the wallowing sadness that the boy was enduring for all this time. He knew what it feels like to lose someone you cared about very deeply and he can sympathize with him.

“I keep hearing them call out my brother’s name every now and then. Saying that if he was alive today, if he’s here. If only Sei was the one to live instead of me. That’s why I can’t oppose my parents, I’ve already caused too much trouble for them already. And…” just as Aoba was going to finish what he was saying, Mizuki held him into his arms.

“It’s okay now, everything’s going to be alright just let out all of your frustrations and anger. It’s okay to cry you know.” He comforted him, he may not know what Aoba was feeling but at least he could offer him a safe haven.

Mizuki snapped back to reality, _at least that time, his parents changed their minds and bought him with them when they went to America. What more will it be if his parents will ask something that is more unbearable?_

After this whole ‘arrange marriage’ incident. Mizuki had been taking his time to think if he will get through with it or not. Ever since he vent his anger at his grandparents, they never pressured him to give them a proper answer immediately. 

Spring and fall had passed by and winter is coming but still Mizuki hasn’t given them a proper answer. They were on a trip where; he and his family along with the Seragaki family decided to stay at one of their winter villas at some rural area to check on their branch of the company located there.

When they arrived at the villa, the adults immediately proceed on their business while the two ventured the house by themselves. Mizuki got tired of walking already and decided to lay down on the floor not minding the dirt, he looked up the window and saw snow.

“Aoba! look! Look!” Mizuki pointed out pressing his face at the glass window. “It’s snowing! It’s snowing!”

“Mizuki, you’re acting like a little kid.” Aoba commented as he looked at the snow falling down from the sky.

“But I am a kid, I’m still fourteen and you’re acting too mature for your age. Loosen up will you.” Mizuki replied. “They look so pretty don’t they?”

“yeah.” Aoba agreed and the two watched the beauty of nature that was falling elegantly on the ground.

“I know!” Mizuki popped out. “Let’s go out and play!”

“But they told us not to go out unattended.”

“Psshhh… it’s all good. I mean, it’s just for a little while.” Mizuki opened the window and prompted to jump off from it. “Well? Are you coming or not?” he asked as he reached out his hand to Aoba.

“But….” Aoba was reluctant to accept Mizuki’s offer. “Can we just go through the door?”

“And take the risk in getting caught? No way, come on! It’s just a small leap from here. Don’t be afraid.” Mizuki tries his best coax Aoba. he then thought of something new, he first jumped outside the window, leaving Aoba inside while he’s already out. “If you’re afraid of jumping, don’t be. I’m here to catch you if you fall.” He smiled.

Seeing how confident Mizuki is, Aoba cast away all of his doubts and immediately jumped off the window.

“Ouch!” Mizuki complained as Aoba jumped at his back.

“Sorry about that! But at least, you’ve broke my fall. Thanks.” Aoba helped Mizuki to stand up. Then the two brushed off the snow that was on their clothes and continue on their journey.

They had wonder off at the small town that was near at their villa. They noticed that the town was brightly lit with candles and lanterns. Loud and lively music were playing, when they got there they saw beautiful decorations at each house they pass by.

“It seems that the town’s people are having a festival.” Aoba noted.

“Yeah, want to join them?” Mizuki asked.

“Wh-what?”

“Come on!” Mizuki prompted Aoba’s hand as they reach out to a stranger to ask what the festival was about. It appears that the town was celebrating its founding year today. There were loud music playing became upbeat and people everywhere were dancing and singing.

Seeing how the town’s people were all enjoying their time, the two couldn’t help but join in the fun as well. They danced, ate and played with other children in the town. That they didn’t noticed the time passing by.

It was already late and the two were sitting near a tree at the top of a hill. Even though they’re a bit far from the town, they can still hear its loud and lively music.

 Their arms and feet were starting to feel numb from staying too much at the cold weather but it didn’t bother them, they had fun today and that was enough. The sat by each other, side by side to get warm. They looked at the moon and how beautiful it was, shining at the dark blue sky.

It was a beautiful experience, what’s even more beautiful was that Mizuki was with Aoba, who also seemed to have enjoyed the activity as well. He never thought that Aoba would just willingly agree to join him in all of these. He smiled knowing what had happened today and looked at the moon and starts twinkling at the sky.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” he seemed to have said.

“Yeah.”

Mizuki looked at Aoba, somehow when the moon reflected its light on Aoba looked more beautiful than he already is. Mizuki slowly moved his hands and took a hold of Aoba’s hand and held it closer.

“You’re warm…..”

“Yeah you too.”

The two continued to hold hands and admire the beautiful scenery together. They noticed something bright that were flying and saw fireflies flying in the area.

On a cold night like tonight, the moon shone brightly along with the stars, people were dancing and cheering from the distance and fireflies were adding more beauty to this unforgettable night in which, it made them more hesitant to leave the place. The two were getting comfortable already, so what’s the point of leaving anyway?

Then Mizuki starts to sing

「Yukiakari hanokani tsuki no kage wo terasu

     Hanabira ga azayakani akaku iroduku

     Maiotiru sizuku ga minamo yurasi kieru.

     Oto no nai nukumori ga futari wo tsutsunde…..」

Aoba was surprised at how good Mizuki was in singing. Hearing him sing makes this night even more memorable than it already is. Aoba closed his eyes and placed his head on Mizuki’s shoulder as he continues to sing.

By the time Mizuki was finished singing, Aoba applauded him

“Thanks, I didn’t think my voice was that good.”

“It was beautiful, from what language was that?”

“Japanese, Ryuuhou taught me the basic stuff and the rest I learned from books. I just summed up out experience here and sang it that’s all.”

“I see, that’s amazing.”

“Re-really?! You think so?”

“Yeah….”

“I see…” Mizuki sighed and held Aoba’s hand tighter. “I’ve decided already.”

“About what?” Aoba removed his head from Mizuki’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“About the arrange marriage, I’m going to accept it.”

“But why?”

“You’re going through with it right? At least, I want to share more experiences like this with you even though we can’t be together forever.” Mizuki’s hands were starting to shake as he tried to stop himself from crying. God, he really doesn’t want to go through with this marriage but he can’t leave Aoba alone. He loved him, even though he, himself don’t understand what kind of love he felt for him. But all he know was that he wanted to be with him, together until they grow old together.

“Mizuki…please….” Aoba placed his other hand on top of Mizuki’s. he too, is now starting to cry. “You don’t have to go through all of this just for me. You should go on and live your life, just the way you want it. This is my decision to bare, not yours.”

“I know, but….” He was lost of words.

“It’s funny isn’t it? We’re just like two birds trapped in a cage.” Aoba mumbled out, now crying.

“Yeah, we are.” Mizuki was actually to surprise to hear that from Aoba. Having this type of responsibility has really tied the two down but it didn’t stop them from having feelings for each other.

“It impossible for me to leave these cage, my wings have already been clipped off ever since my brother died. But you Mizuki.” Aoba removed his hands from his and placed it on each side of his cheeks. “You have great big wings that are ready to fly, use them. Spread your wings and don’t end up someone like me.”

“No, you’re wrong.” Mizuki grabbed a hold of Aoba’s hand and held them again.

“What?”

“Even if you say that, I promise. I’ll break you free from this cage. Both of us will spread our wings and fly far away from here.” Mizuki gave a determined look at Aoba, their faces were so close to each other that they could almost kiss. Just a few more and….

A firefly flew in front of them. They paused and laughed.

“I will never forget about this day.”

“Yeah me too.”

The two continued on watching the scenery for a few more minutes before deciding to go back home.

By the time they got back to the villa, the two of them were scolded and severely punished for lollygagging without anyone’s permission and to top it off the two went back with a fever due to them staying outside in the cold for too long.

But despite of all of this, it was worth it. Both Mizuki and Aoba were able to share what they were feeling and had a great time.

Since that day, the two couldn’t help but to look forward for the day where they can finally be free from this world they call a cage.

Another six years had passed and Mizuki is now a full pledge noble man. Not only that but he’s been acknowledge by the queen herself for the outstanding accomplishments he did at a young age; he graduated at the top his class in a prestigious private school and got several offers at other leading companies, even in the government, he was offered to be an officer but he rejected all of it since he decided to take over his grandparents’ business as a sign of gratitude for taking good care of him.

Since he’s now the owner of the company, he had been busy everyday attending meetings and parties held by his different business associates. And today was no exception;

He opened the door gently and apologized, “I apologize for the delay. There were so many paper to deal with that….” Just as Mizuki was explaining himself. His grandfather stopped him.

“Mizuki, do you remember Trip? Isn’t he one of your classmates when you went to school?” he asked.

“yeah, how could I forget.” Mizuki replied with a composed tone. It was obvious in his face that he wasn’t thrilled to see that blond young man sitting across from him. Smiling at him like he won a battle. “Hi Trip, how are you?” he forced himself to seat down and be hospitable.

Trip let out a small chuckle, “I’m feeling great. How about you? Is your company doing well?”

_That bastard I’m going to kill him._

-End of Chapter 1-

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i just had to do this, lately my school mates keep singing this song about believing in forever, so yeah.  
> kudos and comments are always welcome! :>


End file.
